Talk:Gadgets
I understand that all of the crying morons that don't know how to play caused you to look at making the emp interuptable. For us that use the advanced mechanic all three super powers leading up to the emp are also interruptable. We now have to make it a full 1.5 - 4 seconds at least to get the hit and with the increase in gear health in pvp can no longer one shot anyone. I like the increase in dear health and in my opinion that was all that needed to change as I got beat plenty by exp pvp guys even using the emp. Changes should not be made because some 30 skill point 15 pvp gear moron gets owned every time. Healers and tanks in pvp are way too op as even at the eight of the emp pvp craze tanks could take the hits not porblem and healers could heal themselves through it. anyone could interrupt it and now is way worse as before if you could at least pull of the 3 power combo and start the emp you knew it would land but not anymore. When you made emp intteruptable the way that you did it (I assume to stop the emp then distract world vs the proper according to the text way of distract then emp) you took away the most op part of the pve gadget power mechanic for those of use using the power mechanics not weapon mastery at all. That one change nerfed my load out 40% damage on average in a raid. I had the best power mechanic (no weapon mastery at all) load out but the way you stopped the weapon mastery guys from comboing distract with emp has made my load out usless almost. The only reason I still can get in as a dps with the advanved mechanics with properly leveled players is my modding and gear and knowlege to still be able to be decent damage out. Please consider putting it back or just making the emp animation shorter so that there is not enough time to through the distract after the emp is started and still get the distract to land first. If distract landed after the emp that would fix your desired nerf and not ruin my loadout. I believe this was an accidental complication to the problem you were trying to fix please find a better way. Also I still don't understand why I hit and do almost the same damage now at 7600 might that I did at 5000 might. Its ridiculous I should be doing at least 50% more damage but its not. When using the power mechanic in pve the emp (if you can even get through the combos to land one with out gettting interrupted over the 3 second power cycle) hits foir 20 - high 30k top. Every great once in a while it will hit a 40k but it also hits a lot of single and 10k hits which is pathetic as using 1 weapon mastery in the same time would do way more damage. If your going to take the top end offf of our ability to do damage and cap it as you clearly have (intentional or not) consider raising the minimum hit so I never see another 6k hit from a landed emp power mechanic combo. You want to stop the pvp cry babies then find away to not ruin the mechanics for those of use who play pve and could care less that some noob that doesnt know how to play can get one shot and does not know how to interupt a 3-4 second combo. Just last night with the escalating might neck white mod, a might 6 expert soda and 96 drop trinket for 20 seconds I was at almost 8900 might and I hit twice for under 10k both times with the correctly comboed emp. Come on thats riddiculous. 16:37, November 19, 2014 (UTC) :Please note that this is a community based wiki with no official relation to SOE or the DCUO developers. You may want to post your criticism in the offical forums at https://forums.station.sony.com/dcuo/index.php :Datasentinel (talk) 19:16, November 19, 2014 (UTC)